Al mar
by Clover Lauper
Summary: SONGFIC. En català. Els nostres amics arriben a un món tranquil, i decideixen prendre un dia de descans i oblidar els seus continus problemes. Kurogane reflexiona sobre com ha evolucionat la seua relación amb Fye. YAOI. KuroganexFye


**Hola! Estic molt contenta amb aquest fanfic, perque és el primer que escribisc en la meua llengua materna: el català (o el valencià, que ve sent el mateix). M'ha agradat molt l'experiència, perque trobe que m'expresse millor així, i fins i tot trobe que queda més bonic en aquesta llengua. De totes formes, també el publicaré en castellà per a que tots puguen disfrutar d'aquesta història. Aquesta història estaria situada just després de que els nostres amics abandonaren el país de Recolt. No us done més la brasa i us deixe amb l'història!  
><strong>

**"Al mar"  
><strong>

A aquell nou món on havien arribat per la nit, es van trobar amb un paisatge que sols la Mokona havia vist alguna vegada: la platja. Inclosos Xiao Lang i Sakura que ja havien vist alguna cosa semblant, i la Mokona; tots es van quedar meravellats amb l'extensió de sorra que es presentava davant dels seus ulls, i per supost amb la majestuositat de la mar. Com la nostra petita Mokona no havia detectat cap ploma, van decidir ser una mica egoïstes i pasar allí la nit i al dia següent disfrutar de la platja, donant-se un dia de merescut descans per a no pensar en plomes i problemes… Així que van fer una foguera i es van escampar per la sorra, disposats a dormir i a descansar. Tots van caure als braços de Morfeu prompte, al sò de les cançons dels habitants d'aquell món, que cantaven a la vora d'altres fogueres balades meravelloses acompanyades per instruments que sols la Mokona sabia que s'anomenaben "guitarres". Entregats a les emocions que havien estat vivint, massa fortes tal vegada per al que es suposava que era un simple viatge, un a un es van anar quedant dormits. No obstant, Kurogane no podia dormir, així que va girar el cap i va contemplar el rostre del mac dormit, que era qui tenia al seu costat.

_Tu i jo hem sopat en bons restaurants,_

_tu i jo hem ballat a la llum d'un fanal, _

_tu i jo volàvem en un Ford Fiesta groc,_

_tu i jo hem cantat a la vora del foc._

Com per a intentar evocar a la sòn, va anar recordant moments viscuts amb ell a la llarga dels mons que havien visitat: el primer que li va venir al cap fou del món d'Outo, on a aquell bar anomenat "Clover" va veure com Fye s'escoltava amb melàngia la cançó d'Oruha i li confessava que sempre havia esperat a algú que el dugués lluny… Kurogane va saber a l'instant que en aquell moment els seus sentiments cap al mac , que eren confosos , es van intensificar i alhora aclarir: es van convertir en una emoció nova per a ell. Aquella mateixa nit es feren el seu primer petó a la sortida del bar. Li van venir al cap més moments a aquell món: sopars al café "Ulls de gat", baralles per allò de 'Gos rabiós' i 'Petaner'… I per supost també recordà el moment quan li comunicaren que Fye va morir a mans de Seishiro, mentre un calfred li recorria l'espinada.

Li van venir al cap també records de Piffle: recordà els almorçars tranquils, els vols amb els cotxes, les compres… va esbossar un petit somriure quan recordà a Xiao Lang i a Sakura mentre el noi li enssenyava a pilotar una libèl·lula. Rigué amb sorna quan va recordar que ben prompte li havia detectat a Fye gels per l'encontre amb Tomoyo, aquella joveneta que era igual a la seua princesa, i que justament per allò tenia un cert influx sota el ninja… Després de la celebració de la victoria de Sakura a la cursa "Dragonfly", mentre tots dormien després d'haver quasi acabat amb les existència d'alcohol de la ciutat, ells dos van fer l'amor per primera vegada, però abans Kurogane es va encarregar d'aclarir-li al mac que mai havia sentit res per la Tomoyo, llevat de respecte i afecte. La cara de felicitat del mac després d'aquella confesió, no la oblidaria mai. Fye li va dir que sempre havia albergat aquell temor. Kurogane suspirà… A pesar dels problemes que anaven tenint tot anava tan bé… tots eren tan feliços…

_Tu i jo hem buscat coses similars,_

_tu i jo hem tingut el cap ple de pardals,_

_tu i jo dalt de la nòria, tu i jo i la nostra historia,_

Realment ells dos eren molt semblants: en un principi havien pretés no involucrar-se massa amb Sakura i Xiao Lang, però després de mil i un problemes i batalles, tots havien quedat com una espècie de familia, on tots tenien cura de tots, i on el dolor d'un era el de tots.

Recordà nits al país de Shura, on ell i Fye van passar mig any sense saber res de Mokona, Sakura i Xiao Lang, sols. No obstant, amb tanta batalla contra el cla d'Ashura i entrenaments amb els soldats de Yasha, només tenien un parell d'hores tranquiles on l'únic que els venia de gust era tombar-se en a seua cambra a fer plans.

_però tu i jo no ens hem banyat mai al mar._

De repent, a Kurogane li vingué a la ment una conversa que tingué amb el mac un moment d'aquells:

*FLASHBACK*

- Saps un lloc on voldria anar? –preguntà Fye mentre s'acomodava al pit del ninja.

- Digue'm.

- Al mar

- Al mar? –Kurogane havia sentit a parlar d'ell al Japó però no hi havia estat mai.

- M'ho ha explicat la Mokona, diu que tot és sorra i aigua salada.

Kurogane somrigué al veure el somriure somiador del ros, tant distint al somriure fals que tant el treia de pullaguera…

- Anirem algún dia, t'ho prometo.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Aquell dia seria demà

_Al mar, al mar! Al mar, al mar! Al mar, al mar!_

_Al mar… _

* * *

><p>Al dia següent tots estaven il·lusionats per fer alguna cosa nova que els permetés relaxar-se encara que fos unes hores de la seva missió.<p>

_Plantem les tovalloles, et convide a un gelat,_

_juguem a pala grega esquivant passejants._

_A l'horitzó es divisa les veles d'uns nens que fan optimist a la cala del costat._

Tots estaven feliços, lluint un gran somriure que delatava que estaven disfrutant el dia.

_Dormo una estona ara que bufa la mar,_

_així estirat_*_ se't veu espectacular, llarg_*_ i blanquet_*_ a la sorra llegint,_

_intrigues vaticanes de final inesperat._

Kurogane no va poder evitar admirar la bellesa de Fye. Encara que el color del seu cos xocava molt amb els habitants d'aquell mòn, que estaven tots morenos, al ninja li pareixia més bell que tots ells junts. Somrigué, fa un temps mai haguera pensat que uns pensaments com aquell li rondaren pel cap…

_Es abusiva tanta calor,_

_t'incorpores i et poses bé el bañador. _

_Amb un toc calcules com està l'aigua,_

Fye tornà de la vora de la mar corrent cap a Kurogane i amb un estiró el va posar de peu i l'empengué per a que anar amb ell a la mar. Lluïa un somriure com mai i Kurogane estava feliç. S'aproparen junts a la vora de l'aigua.

_i tot està llest per tal que entrem al mar._

La mar banyà alhora els peus dels dos i Kurogane sentí un calfred, tant per la gelor de l'aigua com per la sensació de felicitat que l'embriaga en aquell moment. Fye li prengué de la mà instant-lo a adentrar-se més a l'aigua.

_Al mar, al mar! Al mar, al mar! Al mar, al mar!_

_Al mar… _

* * *

><p>Era de nit, i ja era quasi hora de marxar… havien passat un dia meravellós però era hora de tornar a la realitat i a la seua crudesa. Tots tornaven a dur les seues robes i estaven colocant-se al costat de la Mokona. Kurogane va llençar una última mirada a aquell lloc que feia tan feliç a Fye, i pensà que aquell era el lloc on el mac voldria anar-se'n, lluny, lluny de tot… amb la persona que el dugués, com cantava Oruha a la seua cançó del Clover. Mirà al ros, a qui la melàngia tenyia els ulls, i decidí que quan el seu viatge acabés, aquella persona seria ell, ell el duria lluny de tot.<p>

_Així dons si un dia vens i passes per aquí,_

_i si malgrat la feina trobem un matí,_

_no em perdonaría mai , no podría asumir,_

_no agafar-te amb la moto i que no fessim camí molt lluny d'aquí…_

_A l'altra banda del mòn, hi ha un xiringuito i quatre pins al fons,_

_tu i jo asseguts a la barra d'un bar… _

_sona bona música i sóm davant del mar_

_Al mar, al mar! Al mar, al mar! Al mar, al mar!_

_Al mar… _

**FI**

**Espere que us haja agradat! :) Com he dit abans, jo estic molt contenta amb aquesta història. La cançó és "Al mar!" del grup Manel: una de les meues cançons preferides d'un dels meus grups preferits. Escolteu-le, és preciosa. A més fa uns dies em vaig enterar que el grup venia a la meua ciutat a donar un concert! Ah... estic tan feliç... **

**Em queda fer una aclaració: hi han unes paraules que pertanyen a la cançó que duen un asterisc al costat, que són "estirat", "llarg" i "blanquet". Estan senyalades amb un asterisc perque les he canviat de génere. En la cançó es referix a una noia, i diu "estirada", "llarga" i "blanqueta", pero per a que concorde ho he canviat. **

**Res més, espere que disfruteu tant de la versió en català com en la de castellà! :)  
><strong>


End file.
